Total Drama Island 2: Return to Wawanakwa
by lmc3200
Summary: This story is based on after the 3rd season of TDI. The original creators took 22 real people and recreated them into characters for this series. Watch as these 22 unsuspecting teens battle Chef Hatchet's horrible food and Chris' evil torture NOW!
1. Application

You are sitting in your room. You flip the TV on to see the finale of Total Drama the Musical being reran. The final episode of the Total Drama Series. After the episode you check your email. There is one from : The monthly newsletter. You skim through it, and finally an article about Total Drama comes up. It goes on about the producers resigning, and that it's over. Then, in the next article, it says that Mark Thornton and Todd Kauffman are planning another season. They will begin writing it and producing it very soon. You read on more, and find out that there will be 22 new characters. You nearly faint, seeing the two words: **Open Auditions**. They are asking for applications of yourself saying why you should be on the show, etc and they will recreate you in cartoon form. You check your email again, and your friends have already heard. Now, send in your application for

Total

Drama

Island

Return to Wawanakwa

Name:

Age:

Stereotype:

Talent:

Dare:

Fear(s):

How they got their fear(s):

Hair Colour:

Hair Style:

Size(Tall, short, fat, skinny etc)

Race:

Everyday Clothes:

Swimwear:

Personality(be specific):

Gay, Straight, etc.:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Relationship?:

What kind of person(for the previous question):

Strategy:

Audition Tape(please do this, higher chance of getting in if you do):


	2. Why did I sign up for this? Part 1

Your POV(point of view)

You wake up, and glance at the clock. 10:30 AM. You get out of bed and get dressed. Walk downstairs, eat breakfast, and then sit down in front of the tv. You switch it to Teletoon. They are showing a marathon of all TDM episodes, leading up to the premiere of season 4. You received an email from Teletoon, saying you have a good chance of making it, and you'll just have to wait and see. Finally the last TDM episode comes on. You watch as -censored- wins Total Drama the Musical. They receive their 5 Million Dollars. Then Chris McClean introduces Total Drama Island 2, Return to Wawanakwa. He is hosting(unfortunately), and then gets on his famous helicopter. You watch in excitement as he flies of to Wawanakwa.

"Hello viewers! Welcome to Total Drama Island Season 2, Return To Wawanakwa! We asked you fans from all countries to apply for this thrilling series! We picked the most zany 22 to bring to this show! The past three seasons were at different spots, but this time around…-helicopter lands-we Return to Wawanakwa!"

You feel so excited when it cuts to commercial.

Viewers POV

Chris: Hello again! Welcome back to Return to Wawanakwa! The boat should be arriving soon, the first boat will be carrying the girls, considering they had to spend the night on it. Until then, we'll tell you more about this season. This season, the challenges, are like season one's. Not based on anything, just general challenges. Some old campers may drop in from time to time and hosting the challenge. OK! Here they are! Our first girl, is Karmandy! Our rebel!

Karmandy: Hey. What's up? -winks at Chris-

Chris: Hello Justi-Karmandy.

Karmandy: Umm, hi?

Chris: Go stand at the other end of the dock.

Karmandy: Okay.

Chris: Alright, here comes our next competitor, Skye, the drummer!

Skye: I'm also part daredevil!

Chris: Well, you won't have any problem with these challenges…hehe…good thing I bet on you to win-

Karmandy: Excuse me? What did you say?Chris: What I said was here comes Penelope!

Penelope: Hello, there! -stays on boat-

Chris: Penelope, are you going to get off the boat?

Robin: Who's Penelope?

Chris: Uhh, Chef?

Chef: She's the split personality girl.

Chris: Oh, that's you. Robin, what's up?

-silence-

Chris: Penelope?

Penelope: What's up?

Skye: Oh this will be good…I hope she isn't on my team.

Chris: Nobody knows that yet. Except me. And Chef. And the interns, my mother, the producers-

Skye: Okay, I get it.

Chris: Whatever. Here's Fiona!

-a red water balloon flies and hits Chris in the chest-

Chris: AHH! NOW I HAVE TO CHANGE!

-Chris runs away-

Fiona: YEAH! McClean IS GONE!

Robin: Woah, what are we gonna do now?

Intern: Hello, my name is Paul, I'm filling in for Chris. Here is our next camper, Chance. She's the artsy girl.

Chance: Hello guys.

Karmandy: Wow, somebody normal.

Penelope: What's THAT supposed to mean?Skye: Yeah! Fight, fight, fight!

Paul: Settle down! Next up is our preppy girl-

Skye: Oh no.

Paul: Mariella!

Mariella: Oh my gosh, this place looks so drab. And…grody! UGH! BUGS!

Fiona: And people with the name starting with M has to clean the latrines…always!

Mariella: AH! -runs away-

Skye: Nice. -high five-

Paul: And here is our next camper, Jayni. Oh, sorry, Jaymi. Chris' handwriting sucks…

Jaymi: Roses are red, violets are blue, today is hot, and so are you! -points to intern-

Paul: I could get arrested if I reply to that…

Jaymi: -jumps off boat- This show is great, but McClean I hate. I am Jaymi, and you are a Lamey. -points at Skye-

Skye punches Jaymi and she falls over.

Skye: Don't worry. I didn't hit her too hard. Give her an hour and she'll be fine.

Jessie: Umm, is anybody going to greet me?

Paul: Oh, right. Hello. Guys, this is Jessie. She is the tomboy for this show.

Jessie: Uhh…-points at Paul-

Skye: Chris had a wardrobe malfunction.

Jessie: Oh…I understand.

Paul: And here is Alex, our skater chick!

Alex: How's it goin?

Skye: I punched a girl and she's unconscious, so I would say good.

Alex steps on a tack and screams out in pain.

Alex: OOOOOOOUUUUCCCCCHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Fiona: Fiona Delacruz strikes again! -runs off-

Paul: Umm, whatever. Oh, Chris is back!

Chris: Yes. Now be gone intern!

-intern runs off-

Chris: Ok, here is the punk girl, Fay!

Fay: What's up.

Chris: I want to get all the girls here before the commercial break, so go over there. Here is Jasmine! The shy girl.

Jasmine: How's it goin? I'm here to win it.

Chance: Doesn't seem so shy to me…

Chris: And here is a mssage from our spons- (he got cutoff when the commercial comes in)


	3. Why did I sign up for this? Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Everything belongs to it's rightful owners.

**A/N: **I had to create a lot of boys because I didn't get any apps. These characters will not win(I'll put in a twist if I have to) and you, the viewers, will vote the contestants off.

Chris: We're back! You've met all of our girls, time for the guys. Here comes the first one, Reeve, our DJ!

Chance: Wow…these people are really creative…

Chris: Not that kind of DJ, our techno rave music DJ!

Reeve: Wassup.

Chris: Hey dude!Reeve: Any guys here yet?

Jasmine: Why? Do you not like being around girls?

Reeve: Yes. I'm gay.

Jasmine: Oh…

Robin: Nice iPod! What's that over there?

Reeve: Where?

Robin hits Reeve with a big stick and takes his iPod.

Robin: Hehe…excellent. 500 Songs!!!

Chris: Hey, camera guy! Did you get that? Good. Stealing is good for ratings. Has anybody seen my hair gel?

Robin: No…-whistles-

Chris: Here is our next guy, Seth! What's up? Or should I say konichiwa?

Seth: I speak English, dude. What the fu-

-a flying pie hits him in the face and he stumbles and falls-

Seth: Not my manga books!

A lot of books fall out of a duffle bag and he screams "DAMMIT!"

Skye: Ha.

Robin: Was there anything valuable in that bag?

Seth: My iPhone…but I can get a new one for free.

Robin dives into the water and comes up with his iPhone.

Seth: Thank you!

Robin: Pfft, yeah right. -throws stone at head-

Seth: HIYA! -chops rock in half with hand-

Penelope: That was cool. Is this your iPhone?

Seth: Yes, it is.

Robin: Too bad!

Seth: Umm…

Jessie: She's split personality. Nice girl, then kleptomaniac.

Seth: O..k?

The next boat drives up and nearly tips over, and it has swerves away

Chris: Here is our theater kid, Russell!

Russell: I think my driver was drunk…

Chris: pfft…yeah right.

Jaymi(waking up): A theater kid? I'm a poet-

Russell: Sadly, I am gay.

Reeve: Me too!

Russell: Umm, no offense, but you have no chance with me.

Chris: Okay, break it up. We have another camper here! It's Alex, the nerd.

Alex: I'm not a nerd!

Chris: Huh? Oh right, you're the loner.

Alex: Yeah…-walks over to the farthest part of the dock-

Chris: Okay…here is the next guy, Jay! Our skater.

Jay: What's up, dudes! -he jumps off the boat on his skateboard, but missed the dock and fell back into the boat-

Chris: Awesome wipeout, dude!

Jay: Ouch…that'll hurt in the morning…

Chris: Sure will. Here comes the next one, Toby! He's the slacker.

Toby: Hey Chris. -rolls on heely's over to the rest-

Reeve: Who wears heely's?

Toby: Somebody who is too lazy to walk but could easily put you in the emergency room, that's who…gay boy.

Reeve: How could you tell I'm gay?

Toby: My gaydar went off.

Chris: -chuckles- Okay, here is the next dude, Mitch the Musician!

Mitch: What's up Chris?

Chris: Hey man. Go stand over there by them.

Mitch walks over to them, and looks at Jessie, and casually winks at her, only Jessie noticing.

Chris: Well, 4 more. Next is the gourmet chef, Nick!

Nick: Hello! I'm going to win this 100,000 and spend it on a kitchen for myself!Toby: im gonna win and spend the money on a flat screen tv and an awesome house.

Jaymi: I'm spending it on opening my own poetry school.

Chris: That's nice…but lame. I would spend it on hair gel…lots and lots of hair gel…

Robin: That I know nothing about…

Chris: Settle down. Here comes Michael, our other prankster.

Michael: What's up?

Chris: Yeah yeah yeah hi. Do you have any water balloons?Michael: No, why?

Fiona: MUAHAHA! -water balloon-

Michael dodges it, and throws another water balloon.

Fiona: AH! Wait, this isn't water, it's…glue! AH!

Michael: Haha…classic.

Chris: And now arriving is Lucas, our nerd.

Lucas: I prefer the term sophisticatedly advanced person.

Chris: That's too hard to remember. You're the nerd.

Lucas: Whatever…gosh!

Chris: Harold all over again…

Lucas: Hey, baby.

Chance: Umm, hi?

Lucas: yeah…I score the babes.

Chris: Suuuuree… finally, our last camper, Murray!

Murray: That's my name, don't wear it out.

Chris: I've never heard that one before…We have our 22 teens. After this commercial break, the teams will be assembled. McClean out.

**A/N:** How'd you like it? In the next chapter the teams will be assembled and stuff


	4. Why did I sign up for this? Part 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for a few characters.

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Island 2: Return to Wawanakwa. Our 22 teens have all arrived(shows the 22 teens) and we are ready for them to be put into teams. But first, we need a picture for the promos. Everybody on the dock!

**Confession Cam- Now with 20% more fiber**

Alex: How dumb does he think we are? I watched season one. I know Chris inside and out.

**End of CC**

Chris: Okay, one, two, three! Wait, forgot the lens cap. OK, 1, 2, 3, what the he-

The dock from under Chris breaks and he falls into the water.

Fiona: Muahaha! Fiona Delacruz strikes again!

Chris: Ah screw it! -Chris presses the take picture button and then the dock collapses. The 20 campers fall into the water, as Michael watches and laughs.

Michael:I saw that coming from a mile away…

Chris: While I dry off, Paul will be taking over again. Paul?

Paul: Okay, campers, all go to the bonfire pit.

Bonfire Pit

Paul: Ok, time to put you into two teams. When I call your name out, stand over there. Chance.

The artsy girl walked over to her spot.

Paul: Alex and Lucas.

The two boys walked over to their team's side.

Paul: Jaymi!

The girl walked over to the side.

Paul: Skye, Fiona, Mitch and Nick.

The 4 walked to their side.

Paul: Penelope?

-silence-

Paul: Robin?

Robin: WOOHOO! GO MY TEAM!

Paul: Jessie, and finally…Toby.

Jessie walked over, and Toby heely'd over.

Paul: You all will be known as the Killer Bass.

Toby: Creative…

Paul: The rest of you, are the Screaming Gophers. Fay, Alex, Karmandy, Mariella, Jasmine, Reeve, Seth, Russell, Michael, Jay and Murray.

Chris: I'm back, get out of here Paul.

Paul: I think I've done more hosting than you…

Chris: Pfft…whatever.

Paul: Goodnight everbody! Intern, out!

Chris: No ending the episode is my thing!

-cuts off-

Your POV

"What a great first episode," You think. You get on Windows Movie Maker and start making AMV's.


	5. Hiatus Note I dont wanna but i have to

Hello, readers. My laptop is currently broken, thus I cannot post for a while. Chapter 2 was complete and ready to upload, until I went to camp for a week. I come home to find out my charger is broken and the battery is dead. :/. So, I guess I'm going on hiatus…for a week at the most. If by then it is not fixed, then I shall re-write the chapter.

Godspeed,

Lmc3200.

LOL I loved that ending. Seemed all 1880 britishy.


	6. Fast and Furious: Tokyo Chris Part 1

Total Drama Island 2: Return To Wawanakwa

Chris: Last time, on TDI2!

The 22 victims, I mean, campers, arrived at the camp. They were quick to form alliances…okay, so no alliances were formed. Some pranks were played on me, which will never happen again!

Fiona(in background): You wish!

Chris: -gulp-, anyways, rev up your engines, for some wicked cool

Total

Drama

Island 2!

-theme song-

The campers, one by one, slowly progressed into the dining hall. The 'breakfast', was burnt eggs, burnt sausage, and frozen waffles. After the campers all poked their food around, Chris walked in in a cheesy NASCAR style suit, with CN, Teletoon, Neptoon Studios and Chris' face posted all over it, and a racing helmet.

Chris: Good morning campers! Today your first task, is 2 parts. The theme: Racing!

Nick: You mean like go-karts and stuff?Chris: Exactly that!

Nick: Sweet!

Chris: The first part, will decide who gets 1st pick at cars. A Mario-kart wii race! Each team will select 2 players to play. Then we will have a race on the most difficult course, Rainbow Road! You will be required to participate if you are chosen, and the winning team gets to decide what kart they want in the challenge. You can pick between these:

A brown cart(no roof, no sides), 10x10, and good, durable wheels. Also has additional seat for driver.

A black metal cart(no roof, no sides), 8x8, 2 wheels in the front, 1 big one in the back. Flames and skulls painted on the sides, and has a gas rate of 8 mi per gallon! Also has the engine of a hummer.

_Nearly all of the guys were in awe when that bad boy showed up._

A green cart(no roof, no sides), 10x10, good, shiny wheels. An energy conservative car, with a Prius' engine. 4 seats, and containers in the center.

A pink cart(no roof, no sides), 5x5, bad looking wheels, shiny coat, lipstick marks painted on the sides, and pink leather seats on the inside.

_This cart was supposed to make girls like Katie and Sadie squeal, but there was nobody here like that. _

Chris: Okay, so pick your competitors and meet me at the amphitheater at 3:30.

Killer Bass

Nick: YOU HAVE TO PICK ME! IM 14TH IN THE WORLD ON THIS GAME!

Lucas: I'm pretty good.

Jaymi: Lucas is in.

Nick: PICK MEEEEEEEEEEEE

Jaymi: Anybody else?

Skye: Nick.

Jaymi: How about you, Toby?Toby: Whatever. I'm decent at it.

Nick: NOOOOOOO

Jaymi: Chris, we have decided. We pick Toby and Lucas.

Skye: WHY THE F**K DIDN'T YOU PICK NICK? HE'S 14TH IN THE WORLD!

Jaymi: Who's Nick?

Screaming Gophers

Seth: Okay, so, I nominate myself.

Alex: Why you?

Jay: The dude's Japanese!

Seth: Anybody else? Anybody?

-silence-

Jay: Even the crickets aren't chirping!

Seth: Anybody? Anybody at all? Nobody's never played Mario Kart Wii?

Jay: I guess not, bro.

Seth: I have enough of you! You do it!

Jay: Okay, whatever dude. How do you play?

Seth: Aye aye aye.

Chris: Gophers! Who's it gonna be?

Seth: We've decided on me and Jay.

Chris: Japanese advantage. Nice. 30 minutes until showtime!

Once again, sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait. I was gone for 10 days, and then my laptop died…and I had to re-write the whole thing. Also, for quite a while, I forgot about the story…hehe…


End file.
